Prior art structures in the combined receptacle and dispensing field disclose elaborate methods of agitating the articles in the receptacle for selective dispensing therefrom. The most selective type dispenser utilizes a slide member which cooperates with a series of aligned apertures through which the article to be dispensed passes until captured by the slide. The slide may either permit the article to be dispensed, by falling free therefrom after actuation, or be designed to expose the article to be dispensed so that it may be manually removed.
Hinged door dispensers for ball holding receptacles normally merely open the receptacle thereby permiting the article to fall free therefrom. In other constructions the door provides a tail-like member which closes the entire dispensing opening as the remaining portion of the door allows dispensing of the article exteriorly of the receptacle.
Normally these prior types of receptacle dispensers required extensive and expensive design and structural elements, and which were complicated in construction and assembly thereby adding to the overall costs in material and labor.